Amor sobre hielo
by paracrepusculeras
Summary: Bella Swan es la mejor patinadora que tiene Esme, ¿que pasara cuando conozca al hijo de su entrenadora recien llegado de Inglaterra? MINI FIC


Apague la alarma que sonaba hace dos minutos.

Eran las 06:02 AM y tenia que levantarme para el primer entrenamiento del día.

Ayer Esme me había pedido que me quedara una hora más y eso me complicaba para despertarme hoy.

-Bellita-escuche decir a mi madre mientras me sacudía, no se cuando entró en mi cuarto-Amor, se que tienes sueño, yo también, pero tienes que levantarte. A Esme no le gusta que llegues tarde.

Salí de la cama a regañadientes. Amaba patinar, era mi vida, pero odiaba el levantarme temprano un sábado.

Mi madre decía: "Yo también tengo sueño", pero ella no era la que tenia que entrenar cuatro horas y después del almuerzo, tres más.

-Muy bien, cielo-dijo mi mamá-ahora, yo bajaré a hacerte el desayuno, tú prepárate.

-Ajam-solo pude contestar a causa del sueño, mamá me sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

Yo entre al baño, cepille mis dientes y lave mi cara. Al verme en el espejo decidí que era un día para base en el rostro y un poco de delineador a base de agua. Tampoco quería verme, cuando sudara en el entrenamiento, como un payaso.

Me puse una polera y unas calzas negras con una pollera de raso azul rey. Y me hice un rodete en el pelo con un lazo del mismo color. Busque mis converse por todos lados, pero no las encontré.

-Mamá-dije bajando las escaleras-¿has visto mis…?- vi como me sonreía con mis zapatillas en las manos.

-¿Tus Converse?-dijo-Las lavé a la noche, olvide subirlas. Ahora póntelas que tu desayuno esta listo.

Y así lo hice. Reneé, mi madre, había preparado unas tostadas con un vaso de leche y lo termine rápidamente al ver que eran 06:27.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, pero me tropecé en el camino, podía ser muy hábil en el hielo, pero fuera de él era algo torpe.

Lave mis dientes nuevamente y busqué mi bolso con los patines y todo lo necesario para el día de hoy. Me apresure a bajar y salí de la casa para subirme al auto.

Una vez dentro, traté de dormir en el viaje.

Mi madre frenó cuando, a mi parecer, había cerrado los ojos. Pero, en realidad, pasaron dieciocho minutos exactamente.

-Bien dormilona-dijo Reneé-Llegamos, muchísima suerte amor.-me dio un beso en la frente y antes de bajar me despedí con un "chau ma".

Entré al club y fui directo a los vestidores. Ahí me encontré con mis amigas y otras no tanto.

-Llego la favorita-escuche una voz nada agradable.

-Hola Tanya, buen día para ti también- y le sonreí antes de dirigirme a mi mejor amiga.

-Hola Ali-dije. Alice tenía el pelo negro, disparado hacia todos lados y unos enormes ojos verdes. Era muy chiquita y por eso muy veloz en el hielo. Era la hija de la entrenadora, pero no por eso, se la trataba distinto.

-Bells-cantó. Ella sola podía estar de buenas cuando todavía faltaban unos minutos para las siete.-No sabes, hoy vuelve mi hermano de Inglaterra, ya quiero verlo-dijo muy feliz.

-Córrete niñita-dijo Tanya empujándome, seguida de Jessica, Irina, Kate y Lauren, todas con caras de sorprendidas y emocionadas- ¿Viene Edward?

-Pobre Tanya, piensa que a Edward le puede parecer linda-dijo Rosalie entrando y sentándose al lado mío. Ella era la chica mas linda que había visto. Rubia escultural. Ojos color cielo. Envidiada por cada chica que la veía. Yo no la envidiaba, solo bajaba mi autoestima.

Todas hablaban de Edward, yo no lo conocía.

Alice y Rosalie eran amigas desde las clases juniors de patín. Por eso conocía Rose a el hermano de Alice. Tanya comenzó sus clases con ellas, y siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward. Decían que era muy guapo.

Yo empecé a patinar a los doce años, cuando Esme me encontró en una pista pública. Ella decía que yo me diferenciaba de las demás ya que "tenía talento de nacimiento". De ahí el sobrenombre que me puso Tanya: la favorita. Y ella me odiaba por eso.

Cuando yo tenía doce y vine con Esme, Edward se había ido a una Universidad de Inglaterra. Ya pasaron cinco años y hoy volvía según Alice.

-Si vuelve hoy-dijo mi amiga en respuesta de Tanya- y no vuelve solo, viene con dos amigos llamados Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Y son lindos?-preguntó Jessica.

-No lo se, Edward no se fijó-dijo rodando los ojos Alice-Pero lo que se que el tal Emmett quiere conquistar a Rose.

Rosalie sonrió.

-Niñas a la pista-dijo Esme desde la puerta que daba al hielo.

Todas asentimos, termine de atarme los cordones de mis patines y me puse mis protectores azules para poder caminar hasta la pista.

Salí y el frío me invadió. Decidí ponerme mi campera azul de Adidas de terciopelo.

-Bells, amor, buen día-me dijo Esme cuando pase a su lado. La abrace y vi a Tanya fulminándome.

-Igualmente, me alegro por lo de Edward-dije

-Gracias, estoy muy emocionada, ¡al fin vas a conocerlo! Siempre fuimos a visitarlo a Inglaterra, pero el nunca vino otra vez a Seattle.-dijo sonriendo, y realmente conmovida.

Yo me limite a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Buenos días niñas, quiero diez vueltas para entrar en calor-dijo Esme-y luego a estirarse en las barandas.

Media hora después estábamos listas para empezar.

-Ahora quiero ver como van sus Axel-dijo Esme-quiero una hilera al lado mío.

Todas hicimos caso. La primera era como siempre Tanya, quería llamar la atención de nuestra entrenadora. A su lado, estaba yo.

-Muy bien Tanya, empieza.-dijo Esme.

La chica me sonrió y tomó carrera, dio una vuelta y salto, girando sobre si, dos vueltas y aterrizo pasándose un poco, muy poco, pero ella hizo como si lo hubiese hecho perfecto.

Todas aplaudimos. Tanya me sonrió desafiante como diciendo "¿puedes superarme?". Lo que ella no sabia era que Esme me pidió que me quedara con ella anoche para ayudarme a perfeccionar mi Axel. Y lo logré, Tanya lo iba a ver.

-Muy bien Tanya, ahora es el turno de Bella-dijo Esme.

Yo también tomé carrera y directamente salte. Di dos vueltas y media, trate de dar tres pero no pude y aterrice perfectamente dando una vuelta en el hielo.

Escuche coros viniendo de Esme, Alice y Rosalie.

Las demás, especialmente Tanya, me miraban mal.

-Bella, eso estuvo perfecto, me encanto-dijo mi entrenadora mientras Ali y Rose me abrazaban-Alice, tu turno-dijo Esme..

Y así fueron pasando todas. Alice, Rosalie y Jessica se pasaron unos centímetros y Kate, Irina y Lauren se cayeron al no aterrizar bien.

Y así, pasaron las horas del primer entrenamiento del día. Faltaban treinta minutos para el receso de dos horas.

-Niñas, tienen esta última media hora libre. Hagan lo que quieran. Alice, ven un segundo.-dijo Esme y su hija fue donde estaba ella.

Rosalie y yo empezamos a recorrer la pista y vimos como "El duende" el apodo que teníamos para Alice, venia a gran velocidad con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Mi hermano llega en veinte minutos-dijo.

-Ya quiero conocerlo-dije sonriéndole a mi amiga.

-Se merece un par de golpes de mi parte por nunca más visitarnos-dijo Rosalie

Las tres reímos, Rose era muy fina y elegante pero era algo agresiva y muy aterradora. Alice y ella eran una fuerza imparable cuando querían algo, por ejemplo comprarme ropa.

Decidimos hacer trucos fáciles, básicos en realidad. Mientras las demás estaban exigiéndose muchísimo.

Estábamos en una carrera muy divertida cuando Alice frenó de golpe y se quedó mirando el horizonte. Luego sonrió y me miró fijamente. Oh oh.

-Bella-dijo muy feliz, yo solo comencé una carrera lejos de ella. Pero, Alice era mucho más rápida y me rebasó. Y literalmente me arrastró hacia la banca. Rose se nos unió en seguida.

-Alice, ¿tuviste tus momentos de vidente?-preguntó Rosalie. Alice cada tanto miraba el horizonte y luego decía algo que después se terminaba cumpliendo. Era aterrador. Y más miedo me daba que se fijara en mí.

Mi amiga salió de la pista y con dificultad caminó por la madera, ya que no tenía sus protectores rosas, buscó en su bolsa y sacó su perfume y me lo puso. Casi me trago un poco por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Alice ¿Qué haces?-dijo tosiendo.

-No me preguntes nada, solo confía en mí.

Asentí, nunca debía contradecirla.

-Ahora, volvamos a la pista ¿concurso de quien hace más trompos?-dijo Rose.

-Voy a ganar-dijo Alice.

-Eso veremos, pequeño duende-dije.

Ali bajo a la pista y fuimos al centro de la misma.

-Listas, preparadas, ya.

Las tres giramos. La sensación de hacer algo solo por diversión era genial.

Mantuve la mirada al frente para no marearme ya llevaba cinco vueltas cuando Rose se rindió. La siguiente fui yo.

-Di siete vueltas-dijo Alice

-Yo cinco-comentó Rosalie

-Ganó Alice, yo hice seis.

-Les dije que iba a ganar-dijo la campeona-y en esta tambien lo haré.

-Un, dos, tres-dije

Giramos otra vez, yo realmente moría de risa por la situación infantil, pero en la segunda vuelta vi dos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente y en la siguiente vuelta también. Me desconcentré y pare, me quede mirando al chico. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, verdes como los de Alice. Era Edward.

-Hijo, querido-grito Esme confirmando mis sospechas. Nunca vi a mi entrenadora patinar tan rápido. Alice salió velozmente también. Ambas se turnaban para saludar a Edward.

Todas las chicas tenían razón, él era realmente bello. Ojos verdes, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta, labios carnosos, pelo revuelto color cobrizo. Realmente era un dios griego.

Nuestros ojos se juntaron otra vez y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, mostrando sus hermosos blancos dientes. Mi corazón se detuvo, lo juro.

Yo tambien le sonreí.

-¿Crees que sea él?-me dijo Rosalie sacándome de mi burbuja.

-¿Qué sea quien?-le respondí confundida

-El musculoso, el que me mira, ¿crees que sea Emmett?

Entonces me di cuenta que con Edward, entraron dos chicos más. Uno era efectivamente musculoso. Tenía pelo negro y una sonrisa donde se le formaban unos hoyuelos muy tiernos. Y si, miraba mucho a Rosalie.

El otro chico, era alto y flaco. Rubio y miraba fascinado a Alice.

-¡Vamos a averiguarlo!-le dije a Rose mientras la tomaba de la mano e íbamos con los recién llegados.

-Mamá, Alice, ellos son Emmett y Jasper-dijo Edward con una voz aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer. Emmett era el musculoso, Rose estaba en lo cierto.

-Es un placer estar aquí-dijo Jasper, Emmett asintió.

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Esme. Y Alice le sonrió a Jasper.

-¡Mi turno de las presentaciones hermanito!-dijo mi amiga la duende.

Pero antes de que Alice nos pudiera nombrar apareció Tanya como un rayo y abrazo a Edward.

-Eddie, te extrañe-dijo patéticamente.

-Ta-Tanya, me estas apretando-dijo Edward. Emmett estalló en una carcajada.

-Lo siento, Eddie-dijo en un tono que, a mi parecer, intento ser seductor.

-Ahora Alice, ¿nos presentas?-dijo Edward sobre nosotras dos, aunque solo me miraba a mí con esa sonrisa torcida.

-Claro-gritó mi amiga- Pero mejor preséntense solas chicas- arquee una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale-dijo Rose mirando a Emmett.

-Mi rubia-dijo en un susurro, Rosalie le sonrió abiertamente.

Quise presentarme pero fui interrumpida por el grupo de Tanya.

-Yo soy Jessica.

-Y yo soy Lauren

Y cada una se presento. Edward ni siquiera las miraba, solo me observaba de una forma inquietante.

-Ahora que estamos todas presentadas ¿por qué no vamos a comer?-dijo Tanya, aunque faltaba mi presentación.

-Todas no se presentaron, ¿tu como te llamas?-dijo Edward atravesándome con sus ojos verdes y cortando mi respiración con esa sonrisa suya.

-Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.-dije

Edward se acerco a mi y beso mi mano.-Bella, nunca había oído un nombre que quedara tan bien con la persona que lo lleva.-dijo con su sonrisa.

Yo solo le devolví la mirada, algo sonrojada.

Escuche unas risitas por parte de Alice y Esme y miradas de odio de, principalmente, Tanya.

-Bien niñas, a vestidores, y luego a almorzar-dijo Esme saliendo hacia el comedor. Jasper y Emmett caminaron dos pasos. Con Alice pegada a Jasper. Le gustaba, estoy segura, la conocía muy bien.

Rose salió de la pista primera, y yo la seguí. Cuando salió Tanya, me empujo disimuladamente. Y nunca caí ya que me sostuvieron unos brazos fuertes. Levante la cabeza y Edward me sonreía con ternura. Yo me sonroje.

-Caen ángeles-dijo

-Gracias Edward.

Tanya me miraba con más odio que antes. Quiso humillarme frente a él y no lo logró.

-Ahora, Bella, ¿vamos a almorzar?

-Claro.

Busque mis protectores pero no los encontré.

-¿Qué buscas?-me pregunto Edward

-Mis protectores azules, no se donde están.

Mi acompañante de ojos verdes miro hacia todos lados y sonrió.

-¿Son esos?-dijo señalando atrás de las bancas. Se agachó y me los dio.

-Si, gracias.

Me senté y me los puse.

-Mi madre me dijo que eras increíble, pensé que exageraba, pero realmente se quedo corta-me dijo Edward sorprendiéndome. ¿En que sentido lo diría? ¿En patín?

-Gracias-me limite a decirle. Realmente parecía que no conocía otra palabra.

Me pare y caminamos juntos hacia el bar. Decidí quedarme con el traje de patín y no ir a vestidores. Pasamos por la mesa de Esme, Rose, Alice y los amigos de Edward. En la otra estaban Tanya y su grupito.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una Sprite, por favor-le pedí a la cajera del bar. Edward me miraba sorprendido-¿Qué? ¿Por ser patinadora no puedo comerme una hamburguesa?-pregunté divertida. Edward se carcajeó.

-Me sorprende, esas chicas de ahí-dijo mirando a la mesa de Tanya-solo comen ensalada.

-Pues yo no, no cambio una hamburguesa por nada-dije buscando en mi bolso la billetera. Pero no estaba, la deje en la mesa del comedor. Mierda.

-Yo quiero otra hamburguesa-dijo Edward mirándome- Tome-dijo dándole a la cajera el dinero-Cobreme las dos.

-Edward…-iba a protestar, pensaba pedirle a Rose o Alice.

-Señorita, me parece que no encontró su billetera-dijo con su sonrisa de lado.

Asentí sonrojada.

-Si estas aquí mañana, te los devuelvo.

-Voy a estar muy seguido aquí, a partir de ahora, pero no tienes que devolverme nada-dijo.

Nos dieron las hamburguesas y nos sentamos con los demás.

Esme y Alice nos miraban a Edward y a mí. Mi amiga buscó en su bolso algo y segundos después me llego un mensaje de texto.

"_Te habrás dado cuenta que paso en mi Momento Vidente, vas a estar con mi hermano, lo presiento"_

Rodé los ojos, aunque me encantaba la idea.

Pasamos cuarenta y cinco minutos del almuerzo escuchando a los chicos hablar de Inglaterra y de los planes de ahora en más.

Los tres estudiaron en la universidad abogacía y pensaban abrir un estudio aquí.

-Bien chicos, me quedaría escuchando, pero tengo que hacer cosas en mi oficina-dijo Esme. Y así, nos dejó.

-Rosalie, ¿quieres dar un paseo?-dijo Emmett y mi amiga asintió.

Nos quedamos los cuatro juntos un rato más. Les contamos a los chicos sobre el próximo campeonato.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos y vi como Jasper y Edward se miraban y el primero miro a Alice y otra vez a su amigo. Edward asintió levemente.

-Alice, ¿Qué tal si me enseñas a patinar?-dijo Jasper.

-Claro que sí, pero creo que va a ser un reto-dijo Ali.

-¿Sigues con esos momentos de vidente?-dijo Edward divertido.

-Si-gritó-hoy tuve uno muy especial, vamos Jas- mi amiga le hablaba a Jasper con toda la confianza. Alice tomo de la mano al chico y se fueron.

-Al fin-dijo Edward con su sonrisa.

-Si-se la devolví.

-¿Creías en el amor a primera vista?-me dijo

-Si ¿y tú?

-Hace un día no, hace un rato me di cuenta de que existe.

-¿Tanya es tan linda?-dije riendo.

-Justo ella no. Las prefiero morenas. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo nos prefieres?

-Me comenzó a gustar el cobrizo-dije sonriéndole.

Hablamos todo el almuerzo de cosas simples, me preguntó de todo. Mi color y mi número favorito. Desde cuando patino, si gane premios y cosas así.

Él me contó sobre la universidad y muchas cosas más.

-Eddie, tu madre me pidió que te pida que sueltes a Bella, tenemos que seguir-dijo. No pude evitar reír.

-Vamos Bella, te acompaño a la pista-me dijo Edward ignorando a Tanya.

Al caminar, él me sostuvo por la cintura.

-¿Te molestaría que me quede a ver el entrenamiento?-me preguntó.

-No, no hay problema, espero que no te rías si me caigo.

-Jamás-respondió con solemnidad.

Me senté en las bancas y me saqué los protectores, me despedí de Edward y di una vuelta de calor.

Alice no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre su hermano y me contó mucho sobre Jasper. Rosalie dijo que Emmett era increíble. Las tres giramos de felicidad.

-Chicas, otra vez quiero ver sus Axel.

Tanya fue la primera y esta vez falló. No aterrizó bien y quedó en el hielo.

Fue mi turno y pude hacer tres giros en el aire y caí perfectamente.

Al volver a la hilera miré a las gradas y Edward me aplaudía.

-Perfecto-dijo Esme.

Figuras tras figuras fuimos haciendo y así pasaron las tres horas.

-Niñas, hasta mañana-dijo Esme mientras todas íbamos a buscar nuestras cosas.

Estaba por ir a vestidores cuando un brazo me sostuvo.

-Bella, ¿estás ocupada esta noche?-me dijo Edward.

-¿Para?-le dije coqueta.

-Para cenar conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy libre.

-Genial, ve a cambiarte mientras yo reservo el restaurante-me dijo y me beso en la frente.

Yo le sonreí antes de irme a cambiar, estaba muy feliz.

Llego lo que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
